


It's Just Another Day

by totally4ryo



Series: Time After Time [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day, another mission.  Several members of Torchwood take a beating during a Weevil hunt, including Jack -- who doesn't appear to be healing as fast as he normally does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by request of the talented [](http://teachwriteslash.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://teachwriteslash.livejournal.com/)**teachwriteslash** for her birthday. I hope you like it, Teach! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I also want to thank you, because the resulting series from the original fic would never have happened if it was not for your Christmas request. The floodgates opened and now I have a universe with several fic ideas.

  
Many thanks to the talented and awesome [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/)!!!

Title: It's Just Another Day  
Series: Time After Time  
Word Count: 5267  
Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto; mentioned: Owen Harper; OCs: New Torchwood Team: Seleny Williams, Olivia Burns, Allan Sanders, Trenton Sayer  
Spoilers: Safe to have watched both seasons of Torchwood, and all four seasons of Doctor Who. Set about 50 years after "Journey's End".  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I’m pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warning: m/m, past character deaths, MPREG  
Summary: Another day, another mission. Several members of Torchwood take a beating during a Weevil hunt, including Jack -- who doesn't appear to be healing as fast as he normally does.  
Notes: This was written by request of the talented [](http://teachwriteslash.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://teachwriteslash.livejournal.com/)**teachwriteslash** for her birthday. I hope you like it, Teach! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I also want to thank you, because the resulting series from the original fic would never have happened if it was not for your Christmas request. The floodgates opened and now I have a universe with several fic ideas.  
Completely and totally un-beta'd, so forgive all typos, grammars goofs, so on...

“Jack, two are heading your way,” Jack heard Ianto’s voice through his comm unit.

“More?” Jack asked, leaning against a wall and looking down at Seleny and Trenton, who were checking the restraints on the latest Weevil they had subdued. “What’s your situation there?”

“We managed to get three, but two got away. Allan is tracking them and they’re going in your direction.”

Jack grinned as he pushed himself away from the wall. The grin was more for the others’ sake, who were now looking up at him. That last Weevil must have given him more of a fight than he thought because he was still feeling winded. “If they think this is an escape route, they’re going to get a surprise.”

“Jack,” Allan’s voice broke through. “I’m going to start hauling these beasties into the SUV, but Ianto and Livvy are going to follow them.”

“I’ll follow them to your location, Jack,” Ianto cut in. “Livvy should stay and help you.”

“But Ianto,” Allan started to protest.

“No. Livvy, stay here. Jack, I’m on my way to your location. Allan, monitor the situation in case we need reinforcements. But first priority is to get those Weevils off the streets,” Ianto stated in a no-nonsense tone.

“Yes, sir,” Allan sighed. “C’mon along, Livvy. The sooner we have the Weevils settled in the SUV, the sooner we can get the rest of them out of trouble.”

“Be careful,” Olivia said. “All of you. I’m not in the mood today to put people back together. And that includes you, Jack.”

Jack shook his head, realizing Seleny and Trenton were looking at him, both also hearing the discussion going on. Over the years, Ianto’s experience had proven him more valuable than just a team member. It was Allan who had eventually went to Jack, suggesting he step down as second and give the position to Ianto. Since then, Ianto had become co-director of Torchwood Three with Jack, allowing Allan to have his position of second back.

Jack watched as Seleny’s head swiveled where the Weevils were expected to arrive. “They’re here,” she announced, standing up.

As Trenton also stood up, Jack turned to face the approaching alien. “Right. Two against the three of us. No problem.”

Jack had quickly subdued one Weevils, but the second was giving Seleny and Trenton some trouble. The Weevil had knocked Trenton against a wall and managed a grip on Seleny. Jack jumped toward the Weevil, making the alien break its hold on the kicking woman. It grabbed onto Jack, opening its mouth and letting out a roar. The tone of the roar changed as Jack found himself being pushed away. As he bounced to the ground a few feet from the Weevil, he noticed the alien starting to topple down, and Ianto standing behind it with a hypodermic needle in his hand.

“Jack!” Ianto yelled out as the Weevil was falling over.

Jack went into a roll. The Weevil fell where Jack had been. Seleny was already in action to restrain the alien.

 

“Seleny?” Ianto asked in question.

“I’m fine,” she assured them, sounding out of breath.

Jack waved Ianto off as he sat up and indicated Trenton, who was still laying on the ground. “Take care of that and I’ll check Trenton,” Jack said. He attempted to get to his feet, but ended up crawling over to their Admin.

“I have this one, Uncle Ianto, but the other needs to be restrained still,” Seleny informed Ianto.

“I’m on it.” Ianto went over to the second Weevil, taking out restraints.

“What’s the status over there?” Allan’s voice came over the comms.

“We have a full load here, Allan,” Jack replied, as Trenton say up, looking groggy. “One down, but I think we can wait until we get back to the Hub for a check up.”

“I’m fine, Captain,” Trenton replied in a shaky voice. “Just got knocked out.” The young Admin looked ashamed.

Jack smiled at him. “It happens to the best of us, kiddo,” he assured the younger man as he checked for broken bones. “Looks like Trenton got knocked out, but he’s about to get on his feet on his own,” Jack reported to their medic. “However, no Weevil carrying for you.”

“Jack, we’re bringing the SUV around to your location and give you a hand,” Allan insisted.

“We’re fine.” He studied the young man before him, noting a few superficial cuts and bruises. He felt something running down the side of his face. He brought his fingers up to his face and pulled them away, to find they were red. “We mostly have superficials here. No broken bones. I’m going to give Ianto and Sel a hand, while Trenton can go back to our SUV.”

“Still coming to your location,” they heard Olivia say. “Captain,” she added.

Jack sighed. “Right. We’re just winded and cut up. Whatever. See you soon.”

Once Jack was certain Trenton would make it to the SUV parked at the end of the road, he sent the young man there with directions to make sure there was room for all the Weevils. He turned back to find Ianto starting to heft one of the Weevils over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry.

“Sel, go to the SUV and give Trenton a hand,” Jack said, as he bent over the first Weevil they had downed. “Ianto and I have a handle on things here.”

Or so Jack thought. Instead of lifting the Weevil, he felt his head start to swim and before he knew it, he was on his knees. He had a pounding headache from where he assumed the cut was by his temple, and was hit with waves of dizziness.

“Jack!” he heard Ianto’s voice call out.

He felt hands on him, and recognized the smaller, softer hands as Seleny. “I’m….” he was about to say he was fine, but figured they would not believe him at the moment. “I think I got rattled around more than I thought. Just give me a moment.”

He felt when Ianto dropped to his knees next to him, and started to check him out. He heard the wheels of a vehicle skid to a stop. Before he knew it, he heard voices that he could no longer follow. He assumed the others were taking care of the Weevils, while Olivia spoke softly to him, asking him questions that he did his best to answer. Slowly the dizziness started to go away and he took a deep breath.

“I’m okay now,” he said, focusing his eyes on Olivia’s concerned ones.

The medic lifted his head with a hand on his chin and started to check his eyes. She seemed satisfied for the moment. “Can you stand?” she asked.

Jack nodded. “Yeah.”

“Slowly now,” she warned. “Going too fast too soon will definitely take you off your form again.”

“Whatever.” Jack allowed her to help him to his feet. Halfway up, he felt a set of strong arms go around his waist. He started to smile. “I’m fine, Ianto. Really. I must have hit my head when I fell.”

“Just be quiet and let us help, and I won’t embarrass you by carrying you to the SUV,” Ianto commented.

Jack smiled again, and placed an arm around Ianto’s shoulders for support. “That sounds like fun,” he said and leered at Ianto.

“Please,” Olivia sighed. “Leave the fantasies for when you’re alone, yeah?”

Both Jack and Ianto chuckled as Jack made it to the SUV mostly on his own, but Ianto would not let up on his hold on Jack. Jack knew it was as much for Ianto’s peace of mind as it was to make sure Jack didn’t go crashing down to the ground again.

When they arrived back at the Hub in the two SUVs, Jack was feeling well enough that Olivia and Ianto allowed him to head into the Hub with Trenton, while the others handled the Weevils and got the aliens settled into their new temporary home. Both Ianto and Olivia were still concerned that the cut on Jack’s temple had not healed yet, and he was certain they would be dividing their time between fussing over him and Trenton, when Jack felt Trenton was the one who needed Olivia’s undivided attention.

They were almost at the door which would lead them into one of the back sections of the Hub, Jack was overcome with another spell of dizziness. Before he had a chance to react, he was also hit with nausea and to his chagrin, he found himself on his knees and vomiting over the floor, his trousers and Trenton’s shoes. Once Jack was done with making a mess, he started to feel better again.

He leaned back on his heels and sighed heavily. “Sorry, Trenton,” he said.

“Yuck,” was all the young Admin said, causing Jack to grin.

“Get yourself some new shoes and put it on the expense account,” Jack said as he started to get back on his feet with Trenton’s assistance.

“Think you can make it all the way now?” Trenton asked in a tone to lighten the mood, but his eyes said he was clearly concerned about the Captain.

“Yeah, sure. Never been a man to let a little puke keep me down,” Jack replied with a cheeky grin. He made a face. “But I’m sure Ianto will have my head for soiling these trousers.”

Trenton laughed as they entered the Hub. “Don’t worry. I’ll have them sent out with the cleaning and Ianto won’t have to deal with them.”

“Thanks Trenton. I taught you well.”

 

The two reached the medical bay. Jack had Trenton sit in a chair while he checked himself out in a mirror. He frowned as he studied the cut on his temple. It wasn’t a deep cut; it was in one of those spots that the bleeding made it look worse than it was. Which meant it should have healed long before they had reached the SUV. Jack was gently fingering the cut when he heard the door open and he say Olivia’s reflection as she entered the room.

“You, out of those trousers and sit,” Olivia commanded to Jack. “While you,” she pointed to Trenton, “get yourself on the table for a check up.”

Jack gave her a grin. “What if I’m going commando today?” he asked, raising his eyebrow. He watched as Trenton did as the medic bid, but had turned to look at Jack with a look of amusement.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before, Captain,” she commented. “Believe me when I say that you’re not my type.”

Jack laughed. “You still want to see me in just my boxers, don’t you?”

“Off with those pants and be careful where you put them, because you stink.  
Then sit down and shut up.”

Jack gave her another grin anyway as he started to strip, taking off the offending soiled trousers. He noted that Trenton was in stocking feet and the shoes were set in a corner by a cupboard. He decided to place his trousers in the same spot, and went over to sit in the chair Trenton had vacated.

 

 

Studying them on the ride back, Olivia determined that she was more concerned about Jack’s condition than Trenton’s. The young man seemed to recover from his fall already, but she could not take chances of a concussion or internal injuries. The same went for Jack, even if to her practiced eye, he did not seem to bounce back as well as the Captain pretended he had. However, general triage when Jack was among the injured was that he would go last. It was Jack’s standing order because he knew even if he died, he would come back, but the others would not be so lucky. There were times she wished she could convince Jack to relax that rule, such as now. The medic felt Trenton had no life threatening injuries. Meanwhile, Trenton had left his comm when he was going into the Hub with Jack and the others heard Jack’s latest bout with dizziness and nausea. She was concerned Jack had somehow seriously injured himself, preferred to treat him and preventing him from dying. Knowing he would come back didn’t help them much. They still had to watch their Captain die. They still had to watch Ianto hurt while Jack was dead. They all knew it was still painful for Jack to die and to come back. Making sure it didn’t happen saved them all from heartache and pain.

If only the Captain was so damn stubborn and protective of the rest of them.

When she gave Trenton the all-clear, but a warning to take it easy for the rest of the day, she turned to Jack. She started to frown as she realized the usually chatty man had been quiet for the duration while she looked over Trenton. Her frown deepened as she saw Jack sitting in the chair, a hand on his forehead, and his face scrunched up in pain.

“Jack?” she asked.

“Headache,” Jack replied.

“Do you feel nauseous again?”

“No.”

“Let’s get you up on the table and see what’s going on here,” Olivia said, giving Jack a hand to stand up.

Once she had him on the table, the first thing she looked at was the cut. It was the type that would not be of concern for any of them, but it made her frown. “That should have been gone by now,” she observed, noting the blood stains on the collar of Jack’s shirt.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jack replied.

“And it hurts?” she asked.

“No. But the headaches I’m getting seem to come from there.”

“And you’re also experiencing dizziness and nausea?” she asked.

Jack nodded, then winced as he regretted the action. “Yeah. Well, not now. Just the headache.”

“And the headache isn’t contributing to even slight feelings of nausea?”

“Well… just a little. It’s worse when I’m on my feet.”

“That gives me several options on what’s wrong and if I’m correct about one of them, I can assure you they are all treatable without having to put a bullet to your head and have you come back healed,” she said, deciding to add a little levity. Jack seemed too tense for her liking, despite his own attempt to keep up his usual demeanor.

“That’s a relief to know, doc,” he commented.

She ran some tests on Jack, extracted some blood samples and then had him lay down so she could run a few more tests. During the time, Ianto had called twice, but she told Ianto to stay away until she was done. It wasn’t life threatening and there was no need for Ianto to be in there, holding Jack’s hand. She was certain that in no time, she would be sending Jack off to Ianto with orders for him to go home for the rest of day and relax. During Ianto’s first call, she did relay Jack’s message for Ianto to send Trenton home for the day.

During one test, she let out a small gasp, causing Jack’s eyes to snap open and stare at her in concern.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” she commented.

“What?” Jack asked.

“Relax, Jack. But I think we’re going to call Ianto in.”

Jack stared at her in confusion. “Am I going to die after all?” he asked.

She gave Jack a wicked grin. “No. But we might want to catch Ianto.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ianto had been sitting in Jack’s office, starting on his report of their latest mission. He had sent Trenton home on Jack’s orders, telling him not to come back until the next day, and then distributed coffee out to the others.

Seleny and Allan had gone back down into the holding cells for their new guests to take blood samples. The Weevils were starting to build up immunity against the latest version of Weevil spray in the last few months, and it was time to start developing a new batch. It had originally been Jack’s special recipe, but over the years, starting with Owen Harper, Jack had included others in the further advancement of the spray. The Weevils’ immunity to it would change as time went on, giving the need to develop a new formula. The latest change in formula was tasked to a team consisting of Ianto, Olivia and Seleny with Jack merely overseeing it. Jack was no longer the only one on the team with knowledge of otherworld and future technology, with Ianto’s experience from living off planet for most of his life and travels with the Doctor for two years.

He heard Olivia calling for him through the comm. Turning it on, he answered, “What’s wrong, Livvy?”

“Don’t panic,” was the medic’s first words. “Jack’s fine. But I need to see you down here. Oh, and bring Jack a fresh pair of trousers, would you?”

Ianto glanced at the pair of pressed trousers he had already retrieved from the bunkroom below the office and hanging on a hanger next to Jack’s greatcoat on the coat rack. Ianto was amazed that the coat had still somehow managed to survive after all these years, and he knew he would lament the day it would finally have to be put to rest. That coat had to have almost 100 years of service. Sometimes Ianto wondered if the greatcoat deserved a medal after all that time.

“I’m on my way,” Ianto stated. He logged out of the computer and stood up, retrieving the trousers. Shaking his head, he wondered what Jack would do should the classic cut of trousers ever disappear from the racks in clothing stores.

 

When he entered the medical bay, he found Jack sitting on the examination table, wearing one of the dressing gowns kept in the area with the Torchwood logo emblazed on the back. Olivia was leaning against one of the counters before Jack and looking at her PDA. They both looked up as Ianto entered.

“What’s wrong?” he repeated, placing the trousers on a hook and going over to join the two. He pressed a kiss to Jack’s head.

Jack took Ianto’s hand and smiled at him. He knew Ianto hated to be away from Jack when he was being checked out as much as when it was he that was ordered to stay away while Ianto was the patient. It was just Olivia’s way of running their medical bay. Unless it was a serious injury or one of them were suffering from duress that the other’s presence would soothe, she closed off medical to herself and the patient. Jack would jokingly argue that it wasn’t entirely fair when Seleny was the patient, since Olivia was her partner.

“Feel better now that you see he’s in one piece still?” Olivia asked.

Ianto nodded. “I know it’s silly. I know you wouldn’t lie to me. And if I really wanted to, I would know in here if there’s reason to worry,” Ianto said as he tapped his temple, “but I can’t help it.”

“Not to mention that I always come back,” Jack assured him, squeezing Ianto’s hand. “But I’m fine. Really.”

“You’re still in some pain,” Ianto observed.

“After he puts his head down and gets some rest, the headache should go away,” Olivia stated. “Now, to what’s happening here. Wrong isn’t exactly the right word to use here.”

“So are you going to draw it out as painfully as you can, as usual?” Ianto asked.

Jack chuckled and leaned over to kiss Ianto’s cheek. “Relax. Let her do this her way.”

Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes. “If she must.”

“Right. Now, I’ve been referring to my records just to confirm my memory,” Olivia stated. “Let’s see here. Four months ago, you two came to me stating that you wanted to start trying to have a family. Yes?”

Ianto nodded, looking at Jack in question. Jack put a finger to his mouth and made a shushing motion with his mouth and winked. “Yes,” Ianto said, going with the game.

“Your issue was just a matter of birth control. You still had about six months to your current shot but we managed to find a way to counteract it sooner. It took only a month of treatments to clear you ready to start trying to conceive.”

“Yeah.” Ianto looked over at Jack again. This time the concern was fading from his look and changing to one of intrigue. “You have a point for this, I assume.”

“Just let me do this my way, or I’ll kick you out again,” Olivia warned, but winked at Jack, who just grinned.

“Whatever. Please continue.”

“Jack’s was a different matter. After all, you two had sexual relations for 25 years on an equal basis and it produced no children on Jack’s behalf.”

“Back then, Jack was the only one capable of conceiving,” Ianto pointed out.

“True. But it was obvious that whatever caused Jack to conceive was no longer functioning. The same for the last five years that you have been together again. So we had to find out why and start treatments that we had hoped would counter that.”

“If you’re going to tell me that the treatments are now causing Jack to have side effects,” Ianto stated.

Jack chuckled. “Well, that’s one way of putting it.” He lifted the hand he still held to his lips and kissed it. “As usual, you’re allowing yourself to get worked up and it’s clouding your ability to read me correctly. Relax. If the side effects, as you want to call them, are disturbing to me, you’d know. Right?”

Ianto looked down at their clasped hands and then at Jack’s face. Jack was right, and it was a bad habit of his whenever his concern for Jack was involved. His foster mother and psychic mentor would have been disappointed with him if they ever found out. Ruefully, he took a deep breath and centered himself.

Jack’s grin grew as Ianto’s eyes widened. “No way,” he said in a breathy tone. “It couldn’t be.”

Olivia started to laugh. “Seven weeks ago, I cleared Jack okay to start trying.” She put down her PDA and went over to the alien ultrasound machine they had and picked up the transmitter. “Jack, if you would please,” she stated.

Jack opened the dressing gown to reveal his smooth developed chest and abdomen. Olivia nudged Ianto to move slightly so she could place the transmitter on Jack’s abdomen. She looked up to the monitor, and laughed. “There’s Jack’s problem,” she stated.

Ianto gazed up to the monitor and gasped. He squeezed Jack’s hand tightly. “Oh my Gods,” he muttered, feeling tears gather behind his eyes. “You’re kidding?”

“Not a joke,” Jack stated happily. “That’s no inserted imaging there.”

“That, Ianto Harkness-Jones,” Olivia announced with a wide smile, “is your child.”

Ianto squeezed Jack’s hand tighter. “Child? You’re…. We’re having a baby?”

Jack nodded and slipped an arm around Ianto’s neck, pulling him close for a kiss. Olivia stepped back, deciding for once not to comment as the two men passionately kissed.

Ianto released Jack’s hand to place his hand on Jack’s flat, hard abdomen. “There’s a baby here,” he whispered reverently.

“Yes,” Jack agreed, laughing with happiness. “There is.”

“How along? How soon after,” Ianto started to sputter. Both men had been trying since they got the okay from Olivia, but they were not expecting results so soon.

“Seven weeks,” Olivia replied. “Apparently Jack conceived almost immediately after I gave him clearance. I can pinpoint it exactly after I do some more blood work and scans.”

Jack hugged Ianto again, kissing him. “Seems someone doesn’t have a problem with shooting blanks,” he said, chuckling.

“You’re pregnant,” Ianto muttered.

“Yes.”

“Seven weeks.”

“Again, yes.” Jack studied Ianto as he watched Ianto’s expression change. He felt the sudden turbulent emotions.

Ianto clung to Jack. “You were pregnant today, when the Weevil knocked you down. If it did worse to you….” He gasped. “Last week, when I shoved you out of the way and we dodged getting stuck with that laser blast…. If you got hit, it would have killed you. Killed our….”

Jack kissed Ianto’s forehead. “But it didn’t. I didn’t get hit, nor did you. We both survived with nothing more than a few scratches and bruises. The baby is fine,” he assured his distraught partner. “And we’ll make sure it stays that way.”

“I don’t see anything wrong, Ianto,” Olivia said. “Want another look? You can see for yourself that there is a normal developing baby. Well, except for it growing inside a male, but for you two, that’s apparently normal too. No harm done to it.” She managed to move Ianto away just enough to apply the transmitter to Jack’s abdomen, but allowing for the other man to still cling onto Jack for reassurance.

Ianto’s eyes went back to the monitor, eyes once again wide with wonder. He raised a hand to tentatively trace his fingers lightly along the image. “Beautiful,” he sighed.

“Yes,” Jack agreed softly.

“So Jack’s sickness before…?” Ianto asked.

“The knock he took from the Weevil seemed to make the usual symptoms of pregnancy kick in. From what I’m able to determine, it was nothing more than a bout of pregnancy sickness. Jack will probably go through more than a few more bouts without the aid of being knocked about.”

“But he won’t be knocked about until after he has this baby,” Ianto stated, meeting Jack’s gaze. “Am I right?”

“Yeah. Definitely,” Jack said, nodding. “I’ll be good.”

“Oh, you definitely will,” Olivia declared. “Jack Harkness-Jones, as of this moment you are now considered non-expendable personal, and further, you are now off the active field list. You will only accompany the team on the field at Ianto’s clearance, which will be after it is deemed safe for you to be there. Otherwise, you will run operations from the safety of the Hub. I am making this a medical order. Do you understand?”

“I understand.” He kissed Ianto’s forehead. “For Ianto and our child’s sake, I’ll deal. Ianto, going forward and until further notice, you’re in command of all field operations.”

For a reply, Ianto placed his hands on each side of Jack’s head and deeply kissed him.

“What about the cut?” Ianto asked, tracing the injury with his finger.

“My guess is being pregnant is hindering the process for Jack to heal quickly. Nothing to worry about, but of course, I’ll be monitoring that carefully for a couple of weeks.”

“Now, I have one more thing I need to do here. Jack, you can get dressed now. And yes, the images have been sent to your computer, and can be opened only by yours and Ianto’s commands. Meanwhile, Ianto, I’m going to give you a quick exam. I know we went through this only yesterday with negative results, but I just want to be certain before I administer your birth control. I don’t think you’ll be wanting to get pregnant for quite some time now.”

Ianto kissed Jack again, smiling warmly. “She’s right. We have this baby to concentrate on. Thank you, Jack.”

“How does it feel, Tad?” Jack asked, seeming to glow as he rubbed Ianto’s back.

“Wonderful. Seven weeks, huh? That means almost another eight months. I don’t think I can wait that long.”

Jack chuckled. “I know I can’t. But I already know we’ll have a beautiful child. I mean, look at you.”

“And you.”

“Us,” Jack agreed. He kissed Ianto again. “I’m going to go get cleaned up.”

“Once I release Ianto, I suggest you let him take you home. The rest of us can handle anything that might come up.” She focused her attention on Jack. Considering you did get a good rattle with that fall, I’d prefer if you took the rest of the day off and relaxed. Besides, I’m willing to bet more of that sickness to hit strongly today because of what happened.”

“You’ll call me if you do need an additional hand,” Ianto stated, not a request.

“Of course.” She smiled at Jack. “Now shake a leg, Captain. And I’ll leave it up to you two to decide when to tell the others.”

“They’ll want to celebrate once we tell them,” Ianto said.

“Yeah. I know,” Jack said. “So tomorrow?” He raised an eyebrow. At Ianto’s nod, he asked Olivia, “Will you be able to keep it from Seleny until then?”

“Doctor-Patient confidentially,” she promised him.

“Great.” Jack slid off the table and after giving Ianto another brief kiss went over to get his trousers. “Meanwhile, I already have a few ideas for a private celebration. So make it quick, you two, because I decided I definitely want to be home as soon as possible.”

“I’ll make it as quick as I can. Ten minutes tops,” Olivia said.

“I’ll tell the rest of the team that I was just rattled a little, but nothing else. I’m just going home to rest for Ianto’s well being,” Jack said as he dressed.

“Good. Now go tell them we’re getting ready to leave. And I’ll meet you soon,” Ianto said with a smile.

Jack walked over to kiss Ianto one more time.

“Oi! Enough already. Leave all the snogging for when you get home,” Olivia exclaimed, shooing Jack out of the medical bay.

Jack was grinning as he finally left the bay and closed the door behind him. He placed a hand on his abdomen, still reeling from the good news. Seven weeks. It did not take it long at all for him to get pregnant. He was certain it had to be one of the first times he had been in the position to get pregnant after being cleared from Olivia.

When he had gotten her okay for him to start trying, he was certain it would take more time. After all, it had been over 2000 years since he last was pregnant. He didn’t tell Ianto at the time, but he had been putting more weight in it being Ianto to end up pregnant, because Jack was uncertain he would be able to any longer, despite the medic’s assurances that eventually he would.

He considered it a miracle. And a gift. One he was not about to screw up with. He was not going to kid himself because he knew it was going to be hard to stay behind while sending the others out to the danger – especially sending Ianto out, but he would have to do it. He would have to change his lifestyle accordingly to assure the growth of the baby with as little or no problems as possible.

In another eight months or so, it would all be worth it. During his long years without Ianto, he had one regret to their relationship, and that was not having any children. Back then he was certain it was because he was unable to conceive, since he had not taken any measures of birth control. So it was shocking to him that he had conceived so quickly now.

Not that he was complaining. This time around, he would not have any regrets, because he was now carrying Ianto’s child.

He took another moment to compose himself before he headed to the main area of the Hub to face the others and clear himself for the rest of the day.

It was a day he knew he would never forget, no matter how much time would go by in his immortal life.


End file.
